


Giving Your Bro A Hand

by Laugh_Saph



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Wrote This On A Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_Saph/pseuds/Laugh_Saph
Summary: Gene gets destressed
Relationships: Gene/Highfive
Kudos: 1





	Giving Your Bro A Hand

Gene followed Highfive into his private quarters of the looser lounge. Not in a million years did Gene think he would be in some shithole like this but hell? What was he going to do? The authorities were after him! He was a criminal! How would his parents feel?!

Gene was snapped out of his thoughts when Highfive put one of his firm fingers on Gene’s shoulder. Gene looked into the emojis eyes. Gene notices just how firm his finger was and how right it felt on him.

“Gene,” Highfive started “I know you’re stressed out about finding this hacker but don’t worry.” Highfive’s hand started slowly working its way down Gene’s arm. “I am sure that we will find you that hacker.”

Gene sighed. “I know dude but…” his eyes trailed off to the side. “I can’t help but stress about-“

He cut himself off when he felt Highfive’s hand go a bit lower than he anticipated. He jumped and his face flushed bright at the sudden sensation. 

“H-Highfive?! What are you doing?!” Gene questioned in a startled manner.

One of Highfive’s other fingers moved its way up to hold Gene’s chin. “C’mon Gene, my new bro, let me,” He stuck the finger holding his chin into Gene’s mouth. “Help you to relax~”

Gene’s face was a similar color to a tomato at this point. He tried to speak but it just made a gargling noise around the finger.

Highfive stared into Gene’s eyes lustfully.

“C’mon dude~ how about this, I do what I know will help with your stress but if you need me to stop, I will at any time.”

Gene’s saliva started dribbling around the thumb and he nodded his head cautiously.

Highfive took this as a sign to start so he slowly pushed his thick finger further into Gene’s mouth. At the same time, he slowly started to rub Gene’s privates with the finger already on there. Gene let out an involuntary moan at the sensation. It was nothing like he ever felt before.

“You know Gene,” he let out a heavy breath, “these fingers of mine are- “he squeezed Gene’s balls. “A lot more sensitive than you might think.”

Highfive took his finger out of Gene’s mouth for a second. “You good baby?” Gene breathed out a shaky breath and grabbed the saliva covered finger. “Pl-please m-m-more! ~” He moaned sweetly.

Highfive smiled and started rubbing Gene’s privates once more. “Only one rule.”  
“Anything! I’ll do anything for more! ~”

Highfive smiled, “Call me daddy Gene. ~”

Gene flushed extremely at this. “D-daddy?” Highfive started rubbing with more pressure. “One more time baby? Louder this time. Beg me to fuck your tight hole”

Gene let out a very loud moan this time. “D-DADDY PLEASE FUCK ME!!~ I WANT TO BE YOUR CUM SLUT!!”

Highfive smiled and pumped some lotion onto his finger. “Okay baby, I’m going in, do you think you can take my thumb?” Gene nodded enthusiastically.

Gene rubbed his thumb with the lotion thoroughly and put it prepared at Gene’s tight hole. “Okay baby I’m going in.”

Highfive put his thumb in and started a steady rhythm, pumping oh so steadily. Gene’s body started shaking as his daddy pumped his organs.

Both of them were messes of shaky breaths and moans.

Highfive started speeding up as the pleasure started building up. He could feel Gene’s hole clench around his thumb. He knew they were both close. 

“Baby sh-shout my name as you cum.”

Gene threw his head back and moaned. “O-okay d-daddy-“He sucked in a sharp breath. “I think I’m gonna cum now daddy.”

Highfive started going faster at this. “Then shout it, go on, make me proud, make daddy proud.”

Gene couldn’t hold it any longer and he shouted as a thick spray of cum rushed out of his cock. “DADDY~ OHHHH!!!” Highfive moaned and soon followed suit.

They both took a second to recover, heavily breathing, basking in the moment.

“So, wanna go find that hacker now Gene?”


End file.
